The present invention relates generally to nozzles, and more particularly, to a nozzle for inflatable objects, such as toy balloons, beach balls, beach mattresses, air pillows or the like.
Conventional nozzles, as shown in FIG. 8, for toy balloons, beach balls and beach mattresses are inadequate as they have the following drawbacks:
1. One should inflate the inflatable object in a continuous manner and keep one's lip abutted against the nozzle before the object is sufficiently inflated or place one's fingers around the nozzle so as to grip the nozzle tightly while letting one's mouth rest, otherwise the air already in the inflatable object would leak out to the atmosphere.
2. When one has finished the inflation procedure, one should grip the nozzle tightly before closing the nozzle by inserting a plug properly, otherwise the air inside the inflatable object would be released to the atmosphere.
3. When the inflated object is subject to vigorous utilization, such as kicking, bouncing or hard blows, the plug of the nozzle is easily loosened and the nozzle is thus easily jolted open thereby releasing the air from the object.
4. The nozzle is inconvenient to use, since it is not easy to grip the nozzle tightly.